Ayane
by Leigh d
Summary: Sit back and enjoy the creepiness of the newest Azumanga girl…


**I DO NOT OWN THE AZUMANGA DAOIH CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW. I DO OWN AYANE ^^**

_**READ THIS READ THIS!!!! Hi! Instead of a comedy, I wrote a horror! :0 *gasp!* I'm not going to place any humour in it… I only rated this as a M because there is use of strong Language and Violence. No sexy scenes, I do not write smut! Sit back and enjoy the creepiness of the newest Azumanga girl….**_

AYANE

***

Ayane stood silently looking out her window. She tilted her head to the left and traced her name on the window Payne. Emotionless, she turned around and looked at the freshly slain corpses of her parents. _Too damn weak. _She dropped to her knees and looked in to her mother's eyes. Her mother jaggedly blinked.

"Ah. I see you're not dead yet mother." Ayane brought her face close.

"I had no reason to kill you or farther. I…" She tapped the side of her head, face still blank.

"I guess I'm just crazy like that." She stood up and smoothed her skirt. Her mother was trembling.

"Kaya… Leave…" Her voice was wreaked with pain. Ayane frowned and kicked her in the stomach. A spray of blood erupted out of her mother.

"Pathetic bitch. She's already dead." Ayane sneered. Her mother. Always so _nice_. It made her sick to her stomach. Everything did. Especially her little sister. Prancing about like there's no bad in the world. _Well there is. And the baddest of them all just killed her. _

"You should of heard her mother. She was a screamer. Even up until the end. Her dress drenched in blood, it made her attire look cute for once." Tears streamed down her mother's face.

"Aya onee-chan! No! NO!" Ayane mimicked the terror. She giggled.

"Fucking. Priceless." Her face grew plain again.

"All those Assholes at school tonight. There all dead. Especially those six." She gritted her teeth. _Those six. So happy with their unbreakable friendship. _She punched the wall. _I don't need friends. I don't need family. Hell, I don't care if I live or goddamn die. _She imagined the looks on their faces. The ecstasy of pure power.

"It's going to be divine." She breathed. Ayane sauntered over to the mirror. She put a brush through her middle length mahogany hair. Peering in the mirror, she wiped a tiny speak of blood off her face.

"All ready." She faced her mother once again.

"I'll let you bleed to death. It's the least I could do. Ta'ra mummy!" She blew a kiss and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"Don't want the police ruining my little game at school." She muttered to her self.

She walked along the pavement and stopped. She opened her brown leather brief case and took out the knife. It seemed to gleam under the street lamp. She caressed the blade, a spot of joy appearing on her cheek. She slid it back into her bag and checked her watch. 7:00. The little lambs wouldn't be there till 8:00. I'd better make the preparations for our party. I'm sure it will be a night to remember.

***

"This is so cool!" Tomo whispered loudly.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Yomi trailed off.

"I know, when we found out the school was haunted, I never would have believed we would actually spend the night her!" Chiyo said happily.

Yukari's class made their way into the empty school building. The steely moonlight filtered through the window. Everyone had flash lights, so most felt confident. Yukari and Nyamo lead, as the students followed. Nyamo took deep, calming breaths and stared strait ahead. Yukari evilly grinned and -

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nyamo Screeched and jumped on to Yukari.

"Get off, you cry baby." Nyamo slowly let go.

The group made their way up the stairs to their resident classroom. At the end of the day, they all moved the tables and chairs to the edges of the room.

"Okay, who's not here?" Yukari said bored. Everyone looked around.

"Hiro-kuns not here." A male student said. Yukari wrote the name down.

"Kasumi-chans not here!" said a female student.

"Oh! Oohashi-san is'nt here!" Chiyo said raising her hand. Yukari gave a puzzled look.

"Who?…" Osaka asked blankly.

"Ayane Oohashi. She sits right in the back, next to the window." Chiyo said confidently.

"Ohhh. The Emo." Kagura said nodding.

"Common, don't be mean. She's not an Emo…" Chiyo said sweet dropping.

"Yeah, the creepy Emo." Tomo cut in.

"She's always staring at people. It's weird. Not good weird- Like Osaka. Bad weird."

"I saw her squash a bug with her thumb, not even phased." Chihiro said. Everyone shuddered and muttered something like 'ew'. They left the subject after that.

"So… who's got a scary story?" Yomi said after a while to break the silence.

"I have, and its about this school." Kaorin answered.

Everyone turned to her with eager eyes.

"It's the story of why the school is haunted. My mum told it me. You see, back in 1951, a girl called Misato led her boyfriend into the school. Since just two days before, she found he cheated on her with her two best friends. The other two girls were just upset, but not Misato. She was angry. She wanted revenge." Everyone gulped.

"And…" Sakaki edged. Kaorin blushed.

"And… And she led him to class 1-3 - Their homeroom. She locked him in the classroom with her. And killed him with her fathers hand gun. After she watched him die, she wrote a letter to her parents explaining herself. Then she raised the gun, and blew her brains out. They say the spirits still wander the school trying to find the light."

"Wow…" Everyone gasped. Suddenly a high screeching sound came from outside. Everyone looked at Sakaki, expecting her to investigate. Sakaki slowly got up, shaking with fear. She hesitantly she walked over to the door. Kagura came from behind her nodding, with a look of both fear and determination. Her heart about ready to explode, she opened the door…

Sakaki convulsed in horror. She felt her stomach flop, she doubled over and heaved. Tears streaming from her eyes, she could'nt get the mental image out of her mind.

"Jesus…" Kagura whispered.

In front of them was the Caretaker. He held his decapitated head in his arms. His tongue lolled out and his eyes were rolled back. The rest of the class came to see, most stood frozen, unable to move. And others screamed and cried. Then came a voice from far down the hall. Eloped in the darkness.

"Ayane had a little lamb, eyes as black as coal. Both Ayane and the little lamb, did. Not. Have. A. _Soul._"

_**TOO BE CONTINUED… **_


End file.
